Twisted
by Marie464
Summary: What if the Hunger Games were different? I mean the characters are still the same but the plot of the arena is completly different. The deaths are different and so are the alliences. DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games, the characters, the plot, or anything related to the Hunger Games.


Chapter 1: Day 1

The bloodbath

I watch as tiny small pedestals rise up from the earth. 24 of them. All with a person standing on top. The teenagers who volunteered, or were unlucky enough to have gotten reaped into the 74th Hunger Games.

The clock counts down, from 10. Once it reaches one the tributes scramble to get to the cornucopia or to get away from it. Already the girl from 10 is on the ground, with a knife in her head, obviously thrown by Clove.

Next to her is Cato battling Peeta. Cato is winning but Peeta won't give up. They slash at each other, their swords trying to take the others life. Cato dodges Peeta's thrust but sends his sword into Peeta's arm. Peeta falls to the ground clutching his arm while Cato turns around only to come face to face with the girl from 6.

A scream runs over the bloodbath as Cato stabs his sword into her chest.

I watch as Foxface and the girl from 8 dart into the forest. They are able to escape the bloodbath with a small backpack and a pocket knife.

Marvel and boy from 10 are having quite a quirl. Marvel punches the boy in the face, a steady stream of blood runs down from his face. But he recovers quickly and kicks Marvel in the knees, which leads to Marvel losing balance and falling on to the ground. The boy from 10 starts to limp away but Marvel chases after him, grabbing a spear along the way.

He doesn't let the boy get very far, before his spear when though the boy's body. The tribute from district 10 fell to the ground with blood running down his chest. The spear had gone through his shoulder.

Marvel grabbed his spear again and heaved it out of the boy's shoulder. He stabbed the spear clear though the boy's head, and I knew he was dead.

I watch as Clove takes on the boys from 3 and 5. She advances toward them and grabs two small throwing knives. She hurls one at the boy from 5, but the boy ducks right in the nick of time, leaving only a small cut on his ear. She throws the other one straight at the boy from 3, hitting him square in the chest.

The boy from 5 gets to his feet and starts to run away, only to be met with the girl from 4's sword. She makes quick work of the boy and soon the boy is dead.

To the right of them Glimmer starts to attack Thresh. She has a knife but it really is no match for his crescent sword. Glimmer cuts Thresh's arm only find a sword in her stomach.

Then Thresh runs over to where Peeta lay crumpled in the grass. Thresh scoops Peeta up and carries him as if he is a child, and with that Thresh is gone. Disappeared into the undergrowth, taking Peeta with him.

On the other side of the cornucopia the boy from 7 fights the girl from 9. They both have knives but look as if the don't know how to use them.

The girl from 9 manages to stab the boy in the lower back, causing him to fall over, grunting. She pulls out her knife and starts to stab him repeatedly until his body is a mess of blood and guts.

Clove and the girl from 10 start to fight, but neither of them have weapons. Clove punches the girl in the face, only to receive a kick to the stomach, causing Clove to bend over. But she recovers quickly. She jumps on top of the girl, pinning her down on the ground.

The girl rolls over so that she is on top of Clove. She starts to punch her face when a sword comes through her abdomen.

Clove gets to her feet quickly glaring at Cato who had just taken his sword out of the girl's lifeless body. "I didn't need your help," Clove spat.

"It looked like you did," Cato grunts.

"Well I didn't," Clove says walking past him to the cornucopia.

At the same time Katniss and the girl from 7 run into the forest carrying a large backpack. Katniss seems to be unharmed, but the girl from 7 has a long and deep cut running down her arm.

They run for a while before stopping at a small stream. "Hey Rose, let's see what is in the bag." Katniss replied.

"Sure," Rose, the girl from 7, said as she unzipped the bright orange bag.

"There's some rope.. a lighter..3 jackets.. matches..a couple canteens..dried fruit..and a knife." She replies as she takes out every idem.

Boom..Boom..Boom..Boom..Boom..Boom..Boom, the bloodbath canons ring in everyone's ears.

The bloodbath is over and all is left is the careers around the cornucopia. Around then is the bodies of all who were killed in the bloodbath. Clove, Marvel, Cato and the girl from 4 gather around a pile of weapons, greedily examining them.

The sky suddenly darkens and Foxface and Emily, the girl from 8, stop in their tracks. Footsteps echo around the girls filling them with dread.

Then the boy from 6 comes running and almost crashes into Emily. His dark hair clinging to his head as if it were wet.

"The arena is flooding!" He exclaims, scrambling past them. The girls quickly turn and follow him. Running through the forest.


End file.
